


Confessional

by Archer1981



Series: Angel [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1584374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archer1981/pseuds/Archer1981
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tiny bit of teenaged angst, really not a lot. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessional

Jemma smiled as she doodled in the edge of her notes. Tiny hearts surrounded the letter S, and she was busy adding swirly lines when someone poked her arm rather hard. She spun to the right where her lab partner, Leo Fitz, sat. "What, Fitz?" she whispered harshly.

The teenager held his hands up in surrender and pointed towards the front of the classroom. Jemma turned meekly to the teacher, Dr. Weaver, who had been trying to ask Jemma a question. "Nice of you to come back down to earth, Miss Simmons," Weaver said with a slight edge to her tone. "Now could you please answer...in what circumstances is the equation on the board necessary?"

Jemma looked at the white board, and her normally hyperactive mind blanked. Her throat tightened, and her mouth went dry. "Um..."

-SKIMMONS-SKIMMONS-SKIMMONS-

"Simmons," Fitz called after her as they rushed out of the classroom. "Simmons, come on. Wait up." He managed to grabbed her wrist and pulled her to stop. "What's going on?"

Red-faced embarrassment colored her pale skin. She looked on the verge of tears. "It's fairly obvious why I'm upset, Fitz," she replied angrily.

Seeing people start to stare, Fitz pulled her into the alcove between the halls. Jemma stared hard at the floor while Fitz studied her."I know that. I'm talking about what led up to it. The last few months, you've been here, but your mind has been someplace else. Day dreaming, and generally not paying attention." He tilted her chin, forcing their eyes to meet. "You disappear a lot, too. We've barely seen each other like we use to. I miss you."

"I'm sorry, Fitz," she apologized. Her grip tightened on the book she hugged to her chest. "I...I've...there's just things going on right now."

Fitz's gaze hardened slightly. "Things? Things you can't tell your best friend? What are you hiding?" He stepped back frustrated and crossed his arms. "Are you doing drugs, Jemma?"

Jemma was appalled. Though when she thought about it, Skye was akin to a drug, and she was utterly addicted to the girl. "The fact that you're even suggesting such a thing shows how little you really know me?"

"Jemma, we've known one another six years," Fitz stated. She wished he had kept his arms crossed because he was starting to gesture wildly. "You have never acted like this before. You're so secretive and distracted. I just want to know what's going on with you."

-SKIMMONS-SKIMMONS-SKIMMONS-

Hiding. Hiding in the girls' bathroom solved all problems. That's what Jemma told herself, dropping her book and messenger bag to the floor as she kicked the door of the last stall shut and locked it. She rubbed her face, furious at the tears she wiped away. Between the incident in class and the argument with Fitz, she had never been so mortified.

"Jemma?" Skye asked as she entered the restroom. Seeing no one, she glanced under the stalls and saw one pair of argyle covered feet. "I saw you duck in here."

Jemma heard something scrape across the floor as Skye jammed the wet floor sign under the door handle. "I'm fine, Skye," she told her. The brunette didn't believe that sentence for a second, and Jemma knew it.

"Who do I have to beat up?" Skye questioned as she stopped in front of the stall. Jemma couldn't resist a laugh. Skye was barely taller than herself. "Hey! I may be small, but I am mighty!" She replied indignantly. Then she softly added, "But I did get you to laugh."

"Yes, you did," Jemma whimpered a little. Her hand covered her mouth. "You always do."

"I always will," Skye promised. She cleared the knot in her throat. The idea of an upset Jemma twisted her insides something awful. Angels should never cry. "Come on. I want to see the smile on your beautiful face."

Jemma did smile, despite herself. Skye was the warm ray of sunshine in her current storm of emotions. "It's sort of horrendous at the moment," she lamented quietly. Her fingers fiddled with the lock, not quite unlatching it. "All mottled and tear stained."

"Crazy talk!" Skye wiggled the door. She tried to peek through the cracks. "Jem, you're always gonna be beautiful to me."

Another couple tears fell, but they were happy ones. She thanked God every night in her prayers for bringing Skye into her life. The mere presence of the brunette soothed her soul. 

She popped the latch and exited the stall straight into Skye's arms. The brunette embraced her tightly. "Hey there, Angel," Skye whispered into Jemma's ear.

-SKIMMONS-SKIMMONS-SKIMMONS-

Jemma had never purposely skipped classes. It was thrilling to be hanging out in the dugout of the school's baseball field when she should have been in her calculus class. Making out with Skye definitely added to the feeling. It was so overwhelming to the teenager that she blurted out, "You make me so happy. I'm so lucky."

Skye smiled brightly. A sight that often made Jemma's heart skip a beat. Brushing a lock of light brown hair off her forehead, Skye caressed her cheek. "I'm the lucky one, Angel." She leaned forward for another kiss that Jemma happily obliged. "I love you," she confessed.

Jemma's breath caught in her throat, eyes widening in shock. Happy shock, but still, shock. She couldn't ever remember anything actually making her speechless before. 

At her continued silence, Skye started to panic. "And I totally understand if you don't feel the same. Uh, no pressure. Damn, me and my big mouth," she rambled off.

The brunette attempted to stand, but found herself pushed back down onto the bench. An eyebrow raised up as Jemma climbed onto her lap. A hand gently grabbed her chin, bringing her attention directly to Jemma. "Skye, calm down," Jemma ordered with a slightly stern tone. Skye wouldn't lie, it was kind of a turn on. She tenderly ran her fingers through thick hair, brushing it all off Skye's face. "I love you."

It was their first kiss all over again. Passionate and fierce. Hands gripping and tugging. They only pulled away when the need for oxygen became greater than their need to keep kissing. And that was up for debate.

"I love you," Jemma repeated.

Skye gazed into honey golden eyes and smiled goofily. Extended eye contact with Jemma always left her silly and dazed. "I love you," she whispered reverently.

In the distance, the bell rang for the next class. Jemma hopped up giddily. "Come on!"

Grabbing a hand, Jemma pulled her to her feet. "Wait, why?" Skye tried to stop her. "It's only lunch. More time to ourselves," she reasoned, waggling her eyebrows.

"I know, but I want you to meet Fitz," Jemma announced as she dragged Skye back towards campus.

"Whoa, really?" Skye was stunned. They had been keeping their relationship a secret. Neither girl had been ready to come out. She forced Jemma to stop and face her. "Are you sure?"

"I love you," Jemma affirmed and kissed Skye once more. "It's time my best friend meet my girlfriend."


End file.
